Similar Faces
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: Two years had passed since Johnny and Dally died. Ponyboy had just gotten over the heartbreak, but when a new face moves into town, will Pony be able to hold himself together, or will an old wound be reopened? One-Shot.


******Hey! :) Hope you all are having a wonderful Monday! I'm back with another Outsiders one-shot! This one has a special character in it. :) I hope you all like this one-shot, and if you do, will you do me a huge favor and check out my other one-shot, ****_Johnny's Wish_****? It would make my night.**

* * *

Pony rolled out of bed carelessly and nearly tripped over his feet. He rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to wake up. Pony's vision blurred for a second, but when he focused, he saw the empty mess of Soda's side of the bed. Pony stumbled to the door and down the hall. Darry was in the kitchen making breakfast with a big smile on his face. He heard all the noise and turned to see his now sixteen year-old brother falling into the kitchen.

"Slow down, kid," Darry laughed. Pony carried himself to the table and plopped down in a seat. Pony looked at Darry funny. His older brother wore one of his rare smiles.

"What put you in sucha good mood?" Ponyboy asked tiredly.

"We got some new neighbors," he said happily, dishing out some eggs. "The whole gang offered to help them unpack, so eat up!" The front door swung open, and three cheerful boys ran in.

"That new boy is quite the kid!" Sodapop exclaimed. "He's got a mouth just like the rest of us." Soda may have been eighteen, but he sure didn't act like it.

"All right, Soda. You guys eat breakfast, so we can go help them unload boxes and welcome them to the neighborhood," Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit crowded around Pony and began to scarf down their food. Darry almost scolded them, but he knew it would've been useless.

"Have you met them yet, Darry?" Pony asked, swallowing chocolate cake.

"I've only met the mother; I haven't met her son," he replied, setting the frying pan in the sink. Pony remained silent and continued eating; he was eager to meet this kid Soda was talking about.

* * *

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit ran off down the road while Pony remained with Darry.

"Are they greasers?" he asked Darry curiously.

"I don't think so," Darry responded. Ponyboy's happiness went down a tad. He wouldn't be able to make friends with the kid if he was a soc on the wrong side of the neighborhood. As the moving van got closer, Pony realized where they were headed: Johnny's house. Shortly after Johnny died, Mr. and Mrs. Cade packed up and left. They haven't been back since them, and no one knows where they went. An older woman who looked to be in her early forties was leaning down to grab a box. "Hello again, Lucille." Darry called. She stood up and quickly spun around.

"Hello, Darryl!" she called. Lucille eyed Pony and smiled. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my brother, Ponyboy," he replied. "Pony, that's Lucille."

"I got that," Pony muttered quietly. Darry began to walk up the ramp to help with the boxes when his other brother and friends ran out of the house with another boy. Soda ran over to Pony with a big smile on his face.

"Pony! Meet our new neighbor!" Soda exclaimed happily. The kid looked at Ponyboy with a slight smile.

"Hi," he said with a bit of an accent. Pony eyes the new kid. Something about his seemed vaguely familiar. Those big, brown eyes looked familiar, and his bottom lip stuck out a bit. Pony's eyes widened in realization. Johnny. This kid was just like Johnny's twin. He slowly began backing away; tears pricked the sixteen year-olds eyes.

"Pony, this is Daniel. He's from New Jersey!" Soda said, not noticing his brother.

"Hey, what's wrong, kid?" Steve asked with a hint of concern. Pony shook his head and wiped at his eyes. This Johnny wanna-be was living in Johnny's old house. It was like he wanted to be Johnny. Pony shook his head some more and turned around, quickly leaving the sight.

"What happened?" he heard Darry call. Pony picked up the pace and began running towards his house. Tears were cascading down his cheek. The emptiness was back. The pain had returned. At the speed he was going, Pony reached his house in minutes. He ran to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He leaned over the side and dug around for his copy of "Gone With the Wind". Pony flipped through it until he came across his best friend's letter. He opened it up and skimmed over it. He wanted his old friend back. Pony needed Johnny.

* * *

Soda burst through the door to his bedroom. He took a seat next to his younger brother and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Pony picked himself up and faced his brother.

"That kid, Daniel, reminds me of Johnny," Fresh tears swelled in his eyes. By the look on Soda's face, it was evident that his heart had shattered at his brother's tragedy. "S-Soda, I miss Johnny!" Soda felt tears form in his eyes too. Everyday he thought about his two friends, but he tried not to let it interfere with his job and life. Soda enveloped Pony in a hug and held him.

"I miss Johnny too," he whispered. "But we need to try and move on. I'm not saying to completely forget about Johnny, or Dally, but we need to try not to let it bother us. They're both in a better place." Soda was never the best with words, so he wasn't sure what he said was good. Pony agreed with him and wiped his eyes. "Do you want to go back and help, or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to go help and apologize," Both of them got up and went to join their friends. When Pony got back to the Larusso's house, he explained everything and apologized. Daniel smiled.

"I understand how you feel," he replied. Daniel then told Pony about how his father had passed away, and when his mom brought home a new man, he had felt the same way. Daniel and Pony walked off together. Soda stood next to Steve with a happy look. He had a feeling that those two were going to be the best of friends for all the right reasons, and Soda couldn't have been any more right.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**If you enjoyed this story, please review, and check out my other one-shot! It'll make my night! Also, check out my other stories amd review those too! :) Oh, if anyone can guess what the "special" characters (Lucille and Daniel) are from, you get bonus points! :)**


End file.
